Clouds50setup
Magellanic Clouds Setup for Piloting level 50 Vegas. PICTURE COMING SOON!! Configuration Will only list the mandatory equipment - you can tweak it with what is left eg: Amour. Slot 1 - Old school 40DPS Rancor with Shock4 - if you want to make one = Disruptor1 x4, Iridium1 x2 & Shock4 - that's it. Trit3 can also be used for a lower repair time. Slot 2 & 3 - Thermal2 Venoms with Shock4, Armored Hold3, Focus3 - 4 if you have it. Slot 4 - MD4/5 Dread Battleship with Deflector5 - Repulsor3 if you have it, Iridium Magnets4, Phased3 - 4 if you have it. Slot 5 & 6 - MD3 Venoms with Shock4, Iridium Magents4, Phased3 - 4 if you have it. Strategy Slot 1 Rancor is a scraficial ship meant to draw fire and be destroyed. Should have less than a 5min repair time. Keep a back up so you can replace the repairing ship with a fresh one to go back out straight away. Remember that this setup rancor is only half fitted out, anymore and it ups the repair time. Slot 2 & 3 Thermal Venoms are only used to help take out the two cruisers and the frigate and are retreated once the Dreads are left. These two tank ships will take light damage and should be a free repair for both. Slot 4 MD Dread is used to help take out the first 3 ships but primarily is used to take on the remaining enemy Dreads. Move so you are just in front of the enemy Dreads until they have been taken out. I tend to strafe about, the dreads increased base stats will allow it to strafe about without requiring the Strafe engines. Slot 5 & 6 MD Venoms are there to help take out the first 3 ships and are retreated once the Dreads are left. Once the first 3 ships are downed turn the Venoms around and retreat. Peel the Dread off and get into position just in front of the remaining enemy Dreads so that your far bottom field of fire just hits them. With any luck the 3 Dreads will peel off in a group together. If the enemy Dreads do not peel off together keep the position of your retreating Venoms in mind and move them accordingly so they are not destoryed. If you feel confident enough you can use one of the MD Venoms to take out the single enemy Dread whilst your Dread goes after the group of 2. With Phased3 equipped it should tear through the enemy Dreads in no time. Variations Majestic Cloud did not get the Dread battleship so I have substituted the Dread with a Fury. Fury Setup Slot4 - MD4 with Deflector5, Iridium Magents4, Phased3. You can always substitute the MD Venoms with a Hydra or Gladius setup. The Dread could also be made into a Gladius setup though I favoured the MD config for the extra range as I can be retarded at times and need the extra range difference as a stupidity buffer. Notes My Dread was in the shop for a refit at the time of writing this and I did not have all the technology I wanted either but have still written up the specs like I did. Substitute whatever you are confident with. As I'm an old school strafe frigate pilot I took to Gumbi's original strafe venom fleet very well and find that I can control a battleship better with strafe. Tweak the loadout to whatever you like! Back to Vega 50s Back to Fleets